This invention relates to a toast load selector mechanism for use with a toasting time interval brownness control, and in particular for providing a limited adjustment range of the brownness control to compensate for various differing toast loads.
With reference to U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,860, there is disclosed an electric toaster of the oven toaster type which can also be used as an oven. The electric toaster includes a heat-up cool-down bimetal timer 82 which accurately controls the duration of the toasting time interval. A cam 192, rotated by a browness control knob 62, adjusts the length of the toasting time interval, and hence the color or degree of brownness of the toast. Clockwise rotation of the brownness control knob 62 and cam 192 increases the toasting time interval to provide browner toast, and counterclockwise rotation of the brownness control knob 62 and cam 192 decreases the toasting time interval to provide lighter toast.
The heat-up cool-down bimetal timer 82 and the associated brownness control, although achieving accurate control of a toasting time interval, are not entirely satisfactory because the degree of color or brownness is also affected by the toast load, e.g., whether one or four slices of toast are placed in the toasting chamber for toasting. Because it is the toasting time interval that is controlled, the heating elements are operated for a time interval providing a given amount of heat to the toasting chamber. If there is one slice of bread to absorb the heat and be toasted thereby, and if the brownness control is set on light, the system works admirably. However, if there are four slices of toast to absorb the heat and the brownness control is set on light, the heat is divided among the four slices and none is toasted sufficiently. Similarly, if four slices of toast are placed in the toasting chamber and the brownness control is set to dark, the system also works well. But, if there is one slice of toast in the toasting chamber and the brownness control is set to its maximum brown position, the one slice of toast is overly toasted to a condition better described as black than brown. Yet, the entire range of adjustment of the brownness control knob 62 and the associated cam 192 are necessary for operating the oven toaster with a variety of loads and brownness selections from one light slice to four dark slices.
Initial attempts to solve this problem consisted of placing indicia on the panel surrounding the brownness control knob 62, the indicia indicating that certain ranges of brownness control knob rotation corresponded to various toast loads. However, this solution was not readily understood and carried out by casual users of the appliance.